


虎星与叶羽 第一卷：似水流年

by SylviaShi



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Apprentice-to-lover, F/M, First Love, Mentor-to-lover, Romance, Slight Canon Divergence, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tragic Loss, Tragic Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaShi/pseuds/SylviaShi
Summary: 一代枭雄虎星和他的学徒叶羽的爱情故事
Relationships: Tigerclaw (Warriors)/Other(s), Tigerclaw/Leaffeather, Tigerclaw/Leafpaw





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

残月把它银色的光辉泼洒在光滑的花岗岩上。大地沉寂，只有森林里树丛摇晃，发出沙沙的声响。突然，黑暗中出现一阵骚动，四面八方涌现出无数柔韧的黑影，神不知鬼不觉地爬到散落四处的石头上，利爪出鞘，在寒冷的月光下闪闪发光。琥珀般的眼睛飘忽闪烁，射出惊觉的目光。似乎在一个无声的信号之下，这些黑影猛然向对方扑去。刹那间，尖叫声中，一群猫开始厮打，地上的碎石被他们撞得满地乱滚。

在这些狂怒的猫中，一只强壮的深棕色虎斑公猫把一只褐色公猫按倒在地后，胜利地昂起了头，大声喝问道：“橡心！太阳石是雷族的领地，为什么你们仍在这里捕猎？”

那只褐色的公猫出言不逊：“太阳石早晚会是河族的领地，虎掌。”  
就在这时，河岸边传来紧急的讯号，颤抖的号叫声显得非常急切：“快看！河族来了更多的武士！”

虎掌望见岩石下方许多身影悄无声息地从灌木丛中钻出来，投入战斗：“哼，你们倒是像跳蚤一样会躲藏啊，可那又怎样，你们照样抢不去太阳石这块领地。”

一名武士大声叫嚷：“没用的，虎掌！河族的武士太多了！”这名武士有狐狸一般火红的尾巴。

“我不走，红尾。雷族从不打败仗！”虎掌跳到红尾身边，冲他喊道，“这是我们的领地！”鲜血从虎掌的鼻子上涌出，但他不耐烦地摇摇脑袋，血水甩落在四周的石头上。

红尾急切的说：“雷族以你的勇气为荣，虎掌。可我们不能再损失任何武士了，蓝星不希望她的武士们在力量悬殊的情况下进行战斗。我们还有别的机会为这次失败复仇。”他坚定地看了看虎掌的琥珀色眼睛。

这时虎掌正要答话，只听不远处一只雷族母猫发出凄厉的尖叫。鼠毛被一只体型瘦长的河族虎斑猫掀翻在地，对方压在她的肚皮上，尖利的爪子正要伸向她的喉咙。虎掌听到呼叫后急忙纵身跃起，奋力扑向那个差点杀死鼠毛的河族武士。他向那只虎斑猫发起攻击，一边以不容置疑的口吻命令说：“鼠毛，快跑！”鼠毛的肩头赫然有一道深深的伤口，她摇晃着站起来，快步离开了战场。

就在鼠毛离开战场的同时，身后传来虎掌的怒喝，原来那只河族虎斑猫撕裂了虎掌的耳朵。一时间，鲜血蒙住了虎掌的眼睛。只见身后的蕨丛闪出一个黄色与白色相间的身影，二话不说便挥爪打去，又在那只虎斑猫出手还击时灵敏地一侧头，反而咬住了他的肩膀。那只河族虎斑猫吃痛，尖叫着挣脱开。  
虎掌甩开眼前的血水看清来者，当即用鼻子抵住那只猫的身体，将她推到一边的灌木丛中。灌木丛茂密的枝叶将他们与外面群猫厮打的声音分隔开来。“听好了，叶爪。你必须和鼠毛一起走，返回营地。现在就走！马上！”

叶爪不解地分辩：“我怎么会丢下你们一个人走？这是战斗！”

虎掌坚决地命令道：“我和红尾收拾局面，雷族不能损失更多的武士。现在带上鼠毛，离开这里，赶快！”

“可是你们——”叶爪倔强地没有动，正想反驳什么，只见虎掌贴平双耳，双眼眯了起来，弓起身子逼近了她，向她大吼大叫：“你在违抗我的命令吗？”他的声音如同胸腔里发出的咆哮，纵使是叶爪也不敢再辩驳分毫。她看得出来，虎掌这一次对她真正地动了怒。她默默地一低头，转身冲出灌木丛，向着鼠毛离开的方向一路小跑离开了。

在橡树林的边缘，鼠毛步履蹒跚地缓缓移动脚步，避免扯到自己肩膀上的伤口。她突然停了下来，双耳警觉地竖起，在空气中屏气凝神地不停嗅着，而后分辨出那是叶爪的气味，夹杂着尖锐的恐惧，她稍稍松了口气，转过身去。  
叶爪在鼠毛身边放缓脚步，忧心忡忡地解释：“虎掌让我陪你返回营地。”

鼠毛疑惑不解：“为什么？我们现在正是需要武士的时候，河族猫的数量太多了。而你的身手完全不输一个真正的武士！”鼠毛的赞扬使叶爪受宠若惊，但现在，她反而更加心烦意乱。从这里到营地的距离太远了，雷族本就无法请来支援，现在她和鼠毛都离开了战场。这位年轻的武士又问：“他没有让你带回支援吗？”

叶爪摇了摇头。虎掌和红尾都是骁勇善战的武士，他们拥有强大的力量和高超的武艺。但是她该怎么让他们单独面对河族的橡心、豹毛和另外两名武士？雷族怎能冒同时失去他们两位武士的危险？他们一个是雷族的族长代表，一个是她自己的师父，如果失去了他们，雷族还会是原来的样子吗？

“鼠毛，”叶爪停下了脚步，“我想我必须回去。我不能让他们独自面对危险。我很抱歉，”受伤的鼠毛需要她，但是红尾和虎掌将更加需要她。“我很抱歉，原谅我。可是我必须回去。我必须回去和他们一起。”声音到最后已是细若蚊声，但她心意已决。

鼠毛的身子向她倾斜，她在叶爪的肩膀上舔了一下：“愿星族保佑你。”  
“保重。一路小心。”叶爪小声对她说。她凝视着鼠毛，犹豫不定地后退了几步，又望了望身后的丛林。最终她下定决心似地咬咬牙，决绝地一转身，头也不回地向来时的方向飞奔而去。

橡树林里繁密的枝叶没有透进一丝月光，但叶爪仍然在漆黑的橡树林中看得一清二楚。远处隐隐传来一只猫的号叫声，如同一只无形的爪子紧紧钳住了叶爪的心脏，她不顾一切地加快了脚步，空气擦过她的耳畔，发出簌簌的声响。终于她看到了林子尽头的光。一声惨叫划破了夜空，她从灌木丛中跳了出来大声呼唤着虎掌的名字，直到河边岩石后闪出一个深棕色皮毛的身影。在他锋利的牙齿之间叼着一只猫的尸体。那具尸体由于拖拽已经破烂的不成样子，一条火红的尾巴软绵绵地垂在地上，毫无生气。

“红尾死了。”虎掌沉静地说。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

叶爪感到浑身的血液几乎凝固在她的体内。虎掌和她之间只有几根狐狸尾巴的距离，她觉得每迈出一步，僵直在她身下的肌肉都在微微打颤。她的脑海里一片空白，注视着这位前组长代表火红色的尾巴无力地拖在地上，颈间有一道锋利的抓痕，鲜血还在从中渗出。他身上的皮毛破破烂烂，松垮地挂在身上。

在此之前，叶爪听闻族群里的老年猫讲述过那些英勇的武士们在战斗中为族群献身的故事。提到这些名字是，她们的脸上浮现的总是回忆和敬畏，他们的事迹令她热血沸腾。但是他们对于叶爪而言，更像是空洞的名号而不是活生生存在过的猫。她还是住在育婴室里的幼崽时，从来没有与这些武士说过一句话。可是红尾却那么鲜活地存在过。这位族长代表还那么年轻，他曾很多次带叶爪和鼠爪一同外出捕猎或者巡逻。她清楚地记得，就在几天前，他们在太阳石更新气味标记时，顺便探查了河族领地里洪水的情况。

“每年新叶季来临前，冰雪消融的那几周，河族的领地常常会经历一次洪灾。”红尾若有所思地说，“他们的猎物一定非常稀缺。河族的领地地势很低，如果洪水淹到了太阳石下方的溪涧，那么他们的领地一定大半都被淹没了。或许这就是为什么他们近期如此频繁地来太阳石捕猎，一再挑战雷族的底线。”

“那么，为什么一定要为此剑拔弩张呢？”鼠爪小声问，“他们是迫不得已罢了。”

“但不为之而战，将会无异于软弱。”叶爪想也没想，她跃上一块最高的岩石向河族的方向看去，“没有任何一只猫可以给河族侵犯雷族的权力，即使是星族。他们将会为此付出代价。”她坚定地说。

“星族将会因你们的勇气和仁慈为荣，亲爱的叶爪和鼠爪。”红尾的猫须动了动，他和蔼地说道，站起身子，“我们该继续向前走了。”

叶爪眨了眨眼睛，他们头顶上的夜空乌云翻涌，月亮又一次被挡在重重云层之后。她看着虎掌走到她面前放下红尾的尸体，她的鼻孔里顿时充斥着鲜血和泥土的味道。“你没有受伤吧？”虎掌声音嘶哑地问她，叶爪摇了摇头。她发现虎掌身侧也有几道严重的抓痕，他的其中一条后腿上的被撕咬得破破烂烂，但他仿佛没有意识到自己身上的伤痕一样站在叶爪面前，贴在她的身侧，粗略地嗅了嗅她，随后又叼起红尾：“走吧，我们最好返回营地。”

隔着金盏花通道，叶爪可以看出营地里猫影攒动，雷族的猫几乎倾巢而出，叶爪的脚步放慢下来，她无法面对族猫发现红尾去世的震惊和悲伤。虎掌察觉到她的迟疑，走在她身侧，用修长的尾巴接触着她的身体，带领着她走到高岩之下，放下红尾的尸体，群猫发出惊讶的私语悲伤的哀号，而后虎掌跳上高岩，和蓝星并肩站在一起。

“红尾在与河族的战斗中去世了。”他说，“他在与橡心的搏斗中被杀害了。为了给红尾复仇，在橡心欢庆胜利时，我杀死了他。”

“这么说，他为他的族群战斗至最后一息，他死的非常英勇。”蓝星明亮的蓝色眼睛里充满震惊和悲伤，但她仍开口说道，“今晚我将为红尾守夜，希望他的灵魂能够在星族得到安宁。”

族群里的猫纷纷上前，舔梳着红尾的身体。虎掌从高岩上跳下，在红尾的尸体前站了一会，随后起身，头也不回地向武士巢穴走去。

“我实在不敢相信，是橡心杀死了他。”叶爪回头看到鼠爪满脸惊恐地遥遥注视着红尾的尸体，“你看到了吗，虎掌真的杀死了橡心给红尾复仇？”

“我那时在灌木丛后面”叶爪承认道，“不过我想是——”

她停住了。方才她曾置身的战场仿佛忽然又变得鲜活，太阳石的溪涧边，空气中弥漫着血腥味，猫毛和泥土乱飞。她离开鼠毛重新回到战场时，正听到一声胜利的号角。她以为河族猫已经投降，舒了一口气正准备从藏身之处出来，随后的一声尖利的惨叫让她随即缩回灌木丛里瑟瑟发抖，以为是敌方的埋伏。随后，从阴影中走出的是叼着红尾尸体的虎掌。

叶爪打了个寒战，她一定是又累又怕，开始胡思乱想。在红尾曾经是学徒的时候，他与虎掌曾经关系密切。红尾和虎掌是两只性格迥异的猫，但是意见的分歧怎么会上升到事关生死的憎恨呢？她摇了摇头，发现身边的鼠爪早已经走开了。

她转身看到营地里大部分的猫已经在红尾身边躺下，用鼻子触碰着他的身体。营地上空，月亮又一次拨开了夜空的云层，为红尾的皮毛镀上一层冷银色的光，如同星族将他的灵魂引向他们的狩猎场。叶爪不禁疑惑，红尾的死是否真的像虎掌告诉她的那样，这其中是否真的另有蹊跷？她觉得这是一个她永远无法解开的谜团。

她的心情忽然无比沉重。她不知自己是否后悔方才回到战场找虎掌的决定。这些零星的猜疑完全不是比其他学徒多学到狩猎和格斗技巧的欣喜，而是一种沉重的负担，一道横梗在她脑海中的枷锁。她非常了解虎掌；这位深棕色的武士一直是她的老师。他骁勇善战、野心勃勃，从来不习惯依赖，从来没有伙伴和朋友。他是在猫群之前发号施令的领袖，即使资历尚浅，即使没有领袖的位份，他的力量和雄心同样可以赢得整个森林的畏惧和尊敬。

虎掌真的会做出这样的事吗？叶爪垂下头，看着自己的爪子陷进结实的泥土中。她发现自己愈发没有足够的信心对这个问题给出否定的答案。她想到虎掌的野心，他对前族长松星软弱行为的唾弃，他对力量无休止的追求。她不得不承认，如果虎掌认为红尾是他升往权力的路上的阻碍，那么他会不遗余力地除掉这位族长代表。即使这是红尾，即使是另外一只猫，甚至，即使那是她。

她站起身来，她觉得自己无法再继续思考下去了。枯叶季就快要来了，晚风已经有一些渗透骨骼的寒意。叶爪悄无声息地钻过金盏花丛，来到雷族营地之外。挂在夜空中的月亮是冷银色的，月光透过交错的树枝，零碎斑驳的影子地铺散在格斗训练的沙坑里，黑色的影斑和被沙子打散的银白相互映衬。有的是阴影，有的是光明，它们纵横交错地纠缠在一起，无法分离。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

第二天早上，或许是由于劳累，叶爪一直睡到日上三竿。她一个激灵，从巢穴中跳了起来，发现她的朋友们都已经离开了营地。她想也没想便一头冲出了学徒巢穴，慌张地想着以虎掌平日的脾气，很可能已经等得火冒三丈，不料竟和坐在武士巢穴旁边的虎掌撞了个满怀。她发出了一声大叫，四肢朝天，狼狈地摔在了地上。虎掌一惊之下向后一跳，站稳后大声呵斥：“你这个——叶爪？”意识到是叶爪后，他的声音忽然低了下去。

他身边方才和他谈话的黑条低下头去，帮助叶爪站起身来，关切地轻声说：“没事吧，叶爪？”

“显而易见，黑条，”虎掌的声音非常不耐烦，“如果没有更好的事情可以做，你可以走了，叶爪和我还有训练任务。”

“对不起，”叶爪惭愧地低下头，活动了一下方才扭到的爪子，“我不是故意——”

“你还好吗？需不需要休息？”虎掌没有理会她的道歉，叶爪摇了摇头。昨晚虎掌和红尾充斥着她的脑海，一并还有在狮心被任命为继任族长代表时虎掌一言不发、转身离去的背影。她敢肯定虎掌也并没有睡好。

“我没事，”她快速地说，在虎掌身边站了起来，“我们去哪里？”

在格斗训练的沙坑里，虎掌站在她几步开外的位置。“你的格斗训练只剩下最后一课了，”他沉声说，“那就是在战场上，当你制服敌人之后应当做的事情。”

叶爪明白了他的意思。她知道，虎掌打仗时从来不会心慈手软。不同于蓝星和红尾，从来不会将敌人置于死地，而是在重伤之后便放过他们，虎掌从来没有表现出类似的妇人之仁；他战斗的目的便是杀戮，从他手中活下来的猫只能是出于侥幸。

“现在向我攻击吧，让我看看你是怎么做的。”虎掌大声说，琥珀色的眼睛警惕地盯着她。

叶爪绕着虎掌缓缓踱步，虎掌戒备地贴平双耳。她忽然扑向虎掌，对准他的眼睛挥出一拳，虎掌猛的偏头避开，前爪挥出，将她打翻在地。叶爪猛的打了一个滚，又重新站了起来。

“等等！”虎掌大喝，“你为什么那么快就翻滚躲开？即使你被打倒，你还可以用牙齿和爪子攻击敌人，或者用四肢擒住他们。如果是一只体型较小的猫在攻击你，或者如果块头比你大的猫因此失去平衡，你还有机会扭转局势。”

“但我的对手是你，我不一定有机会。”叶爪辩解道，虎掌却冷冷地看着她。

“在真正的战斗中，你的对手会是比你力量更大、出手更狠辣的武士。你需要用自己的最后一丝力气去战斗，因为你的敌人也会这样做。这样的软弱会让你永远无法成为合格的武士。还有，伸出你的爪子。在战斗中，没有人会像学徒训练一样收着爪子攻击你的。”

叶爪从地上爬了起来，又一次从几步开外向虎掌扑了过去，这次直取他的左肩。虎掌被她撞得失去平衡，她趁机用后腿横扫，将他掀翻在地，锋利的后爪随即划过他没有皮毛覆盖的肚皮，留下了一道长长的血痕。虎掌却似乎感觉不到疼痛，轻易地用爪子抓住她，将她牢牢地按在地上，叶爪剧烈地挣扎，但是虎掌的体型是她的两倍，她所做的一切都是徒劳无功。

“有趣的计策，”虎掌最终放开了她，“但你还要更快一些，不可以给我任何反应的时间。对于体型比你大得多的猫，你需要更致命的招数。”

叶爪喘了几口气，又向他扑了过去，这次虎掌顺势避开，两只猫扭打在地上，四处翻滚，终于叶爪找到机会，猛地挣脱虎掌的前爪，踩在他的胸口，对准了他的喉咙，但中途改变了主意，咬向了他的肩膀，虎掌吃痛地吸了一口气。

“这……这样吗……？”叶爪上气不接下气地说道。她松开爪子，身体瘫软，趴在虎掌身上喘着粗气。虎掌轻轻地翻了个身，把叶爪放在地上，肚皮上的伤口让他的动作有一瞬间轻微的停顿。叶爪有些歉意地舔了舔他肩上的伤口。她身上更是酸痛无比，而虎掌方才甚至没有伸出爪子。

他们来到森林里，向河族领地的边界走去。天气已经逐渐转冷，落叶聚集在地上，行走时发出沙沙的响声，整个森林里只有他们的脚步。他们沉默着前行，叶爪的忽然想起白风曾很多次向她讲述在许多个月圆前的一个枯叶季。那一天，曾经是他们族长的松星站在高岩上召集族群。

“我很荣幸与你们一起度过了许多个季节，”他摆了摆尾巴，”我将八条生命献给了这个族群，对此我无怨无悔。遗憾的是，我很快就会离开森林，去和两腿动物一起生活。”

去做一只宠物猫？那时仍在育婴室玩耍的白风瞪大了双眼，挤到了猫群的边缘，伸长脖子向高岩看去。日落试图挽留，松星却只是淡淡地摇了摇头：“我已经厌倦了自己的职位，我不愿再拿自己第九条命冒险了。”

松星的学徒狮心大声喝问：“难道我们想要一个已经无心领导族群的族长吗？”他的声音颤抖，语气却十分坚决，带着勇敢的叛逆意味。

白风坐在猫群的边缘，距离虎掌和蓟掌有几个身位的距离。他看到他童年的玩伴紧绷着身体正襟危坐，目视前方，似乎用尽了全身的力气让自己坐在猫群里，没有加入群猫的纷纷议论，也没有理会自己曾经的老师挑衅一般的诘问。他目光如炬，死死地盯着他的父亲，现任雷族族长，但松星却始终没有看向他一眼。他向族群交代了几件白风早已忘记的事，便跳下高岩，转身消失在了金雀花通道里。他甚至没有向他的伴侣和孩子道一声再见。

叶爪接着想起她最初接受格斗训练时，虎掌每次都会轻而易举地将她掀翻在地。他对她的要求极为严格，她的示弱甚至苦苦哀求只会激起他的恨铁不成钢的怒火：“你要使用自己最后一丝力量战斗！这不仅仅是力量和技巧的打拼，你每一次残存的意志都是自己生存的希望，因为这是战场，是真正的流血牺牲！你的生命中总有些值得你为之战斗的东西，而你没有选择，因为这是你的职责、你的族群。”

叶爪和白风都知道松星的决定意味着什么。松星背叛的不只是雷族，他也抛弃了虎掌和他的母亲。这是虎掌最为不齿的软弱。

他们静静地行走在松林里，留心寻找猎物的踪影。虎掌的体温透过厚重的皮毛，传递给紧紧依靠在他身上的叶爪。虎掌有些颤抖，他的肌肉仍然是僵硬的。虎掌感受了一会她的气息。他们已经走到了猫头鹰树下，他们能听到一些老鼠和松鼠发出窸窣的声响，似乎这些猎物也在准备足够的粮食和足够温暖的洞穴，和自己的族群一起度过寒冬。可是，就在很多个季节前的另一个冬天，一位父亲和族长却选择了离开他的族群、伴侣和孩子。

他依然强壮、英勇无畏，依然令其他族群闻风丧胆。曾经他要成为最强大的武士，因为他要迫使松星为他骄傲，逼迫父亲意识到离开族群的决定是错误的。可是如今，这些威风赫赫的名号可以换来整个森林畏惧和敬仰，却甚至不足以作为砝码，换来自己血肉至亲心中天平的倾斜。


	4. Chapter 4

“醒醒，叶爪，火爪，还有灰爪！”副族长狮心都声音在学徒巢穴外响起，叶爪一个激灵睁开眼，看到狮心从巢穴洞口探进头来。营地外天还没有完全亮起来，狮心的身影蒙着一层浓重的白雾。

“看样子，你们的训练要进入下一个阶段了，”狮心说，“蓝星要你们陪她去月亮石。”

叶爪顿时睡意全无，灰爪的眼中显露出神往的神情。火爪疑惑地看着他们：“月亮石是什么？”

“那是深处地下的一块岩石，在黑暗中能发出光亮。”灰爪小声说，声音由于敬畏而沙哑，“所有猫族的族长在第一次当选后，都要花整晚的时间在月亮石边。在那里，星族的灵魂将会和他们一同分享。”

“一同分享什么？”火爪追问。

“我也不知道，”叶爪摇了摇头，“不过，据说，他们会在那里做一些特殊的梦，梦醒时，他们就会拥有九条性命，以及用’星’来命名的名字。”

狮心继续说，“她要你们现在去找斑叶要一些长途旅行的草药，然后你们立即出发。”

在斑叶的医务室里，他们撞见了坐在一边的虎掌。他面色不善地盯着叶爪身后的两只猫，直到叶爪走近，才向她打了声招呼。

“你也和蓝星一起去月亮石吗？”叶爪问他。

“是的。蓝星指明要我和你们三个一同前往。这是你们的训练内容之一。”虎掌的目光打量着和斑叶交谈的火爪，“所以你的朋友们最好服从命令，不要招惹麻烦。”

叶爪觉得他对火爪和灰爪未免太过严厉，转身从斑叶那里拿过草药时向火爪和灰爪眨了眨眼睛。虎掌看着叶爪艰难地吞咽着自己那份草药。她一开始吃得小心翼翼，随后开始快速地吞咽以避免咀嚼，以免让舌头过多接触那些叶子苦涩的汁水。抬头看向虎掌的时候，叶爪已经苦得快要说不出话来。

“我们为什么不能吃些猎物呢？”她半是疑问半是抱怨地说，一旁灰爪附和道：“我就知道这些叶子有多么难吃。”一边的火爪点头表示同意。

虎掌严厉地瞪了火爪和灰爪一眼，随后向叶爪解释：“这些草药可以更好地抑制食欲、补充体力。”

“不错，”蓝星从族长巢穴中走出来加入他们，显然听到了虎掌的话，“我们还要走很远的路。”

五只猫穿过金雀花丛，走出营地。他们穿过平原，在气味甜香的欧石楠丛中穿梭。蓝星和虎掌一马当先地在前开路，叶爪、灰爪和火爪紧随其后。在高地的边缘，景象发生了翻天覆地的变化，两腿动物将这里改造得光怪陆离。宽阔的土路穿过绿色和金黄色的草地，田野里的房屋星罗棋布地排列着。不远处是一条灰黑色的马路，散发着刺鼻难闻的气味，令叶爪几欲作呕，眼睛和喉咙生疼。

“我们分散通过，”虎掌说，“火爪，你先过去。”

“先别过，虎掌。”蓝星打断他说，“我第一个过去。别忘了，这是学徒们第一次穿越雷鬼路啊，让他们看看该怎么做。”

蓝星走到路边，左右张望，在震耳欲聋的呼啸声短暂停歇时，快速地跑到雷鬼路的另一端。”

虎掌说：“你们两个过去，火爪和灰爪，现在你们看清应该怎样做了。”

火爪和灰爪的运气不错，长时间没有怪物通过，令他们可以从容不迫地过去。叶爪站起身来，准备走到虎掌身边，怎知突然之间，行驶在马路上的怪物竟忽然改变了方向，直冲叶爪而来。叶爪惊慌失措下本能地向后跳开，那个怪物几乎是贴着她的猫须冲了过去，一个两腿动物从车窗中探出头来，大声嘲笑。叶爪趴在地上，双腿发软，浑身颤抖，很久才可以缓缓站起来。

虎掌猛地冲到叶爪身边查看她，发现她没有受伤后，低声问：“你还能走路吗？”叶爪点了点头，他命令道：“你先走，我跟着你。”

叶爪等到一个没有怪物通过的空隙，猛地用四腿蹬地，向雷鬼路的另一端逃命般奔去，虎掌紧跟在她身后。

“天啊，叶爪，我还以为你死定了！”灰爪大叫，差点被冲过来的叶爪撞翻。

叶爪大口喘着气，“我也以为。”她转身看到虎掌也冲了过来，上前去靠在他身上，托付给他一半的体重。虎掌一停下脚步便张口就骂：“该死的两腿动物！”

蓝星问她：“你需要休息吗？”

叶爪看看天色不早了，回答：“不用，我没事。”但由于她方才跑过雷鬼路时用力过猛，四肢都感觉酸软无力。

蓝星带领他们继续赶路，雷鬼路这边的土地颜色更黑，到达石林边时，草木越发稀疏，地势越来越高，坡顶处怪石嶙峋，到处洒满了橘红色阳光。蓝星停住脚步，选了一块能容大家休息的大石头坐了下来，石头已经被太阳晒得温热。她向前面的土坡扬了扬鼻子：“那里就是‘母亲嘴’。”落日从他们身后照来，把他们的影子投射在土坡上。他们默不作声地等待，蓝星说：“月亮升起后我们再进去。火爪、灰爪、叶爪，你们如果饿了可以去打些猎物。”

听了蓝星的话，火爪和灰爪如蒙大赦地跳进欧石楠丛，叶爪则选了一个相反的方向。蓝星和虎掌坐在原地注视着他们。叶爪衔着一只蓝雀、一只老鼠回来时，正遇上同样满载而归的火爪和灰爪。她径直走向一直坐在蓝星身边的虎掌，在他面前放下猎物：“这些是给你的。”

虎掌眨了眨眼睛，向她道了声谢，开始将蓝雀身上的羽毛拔去，在她之后咬了一口。他们又分食了那只老鼠。一旁因为即将与星族会面而不可以进食的蓝星看着他们，轻微动了动猫须，蓝色的眼睛里有温暖的笑意。

**Author's Note:**

> 贴吧同步发表


End file.
